


Knock You Down

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader x Bucky x Pietro. The reader gets sick of Pietro's attitude so he teaches him a lesson in the ring, making an impression on both him and Bucky. Polyamory/pre-relationship, second chapter to come at some point if people like this enough!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock You Down

You frowned as you watched Pietro gloating over Bucky in the sparring ring after successfully pinning him.

“Little shithead and his super speed,” you thought to yourself irritably.

It wasn’t that you didn’t like Pietro, he was a nice guy generally, but MAN could he be a cocky son of a bitch. And there was nothing you hated more than arrogance. Bucky didn’t look too thrilled either, his eyes darkening as he ducked out of the ring and made his way to the exit.

“Master assassin my ass,” Pietro yelled out gleefully, giggling at his own joke and sending you over the deep end. Someone had to teach this kid a lesson.

“Yo, Blondie. How about you stop running your mouth and be a gracious winner instead of a fucking prick?” You snapped irritably, standing up from the bench where you sat as you moved toward the ring. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Bucky pause near the exit and turn back to look at you.

Pietro seemed taken aback for a second – you were a fairly quiet member of the team – but quickly regained his composure with a smirk. “Ah, princessa, I’m just having fun,” he cooed at you, watching your hands clench into fists and his smirk faded a little. He looked at you seriously. “If it bothers so much, why don’t you step in the ring and teach me a lesson, yeah?”

“With pleasure,” you replied through gritted teeth, taking a deep breath to keep your anger in check. You knew you could take him, you’d been watching his fighting style and it was sloppy as all hell. But that speed was hard to adjust to, even for someone like Bucky. But you had watched them fight and found Bucky’s weakness – relying too much on his vision.

You noticed Bucky walking slowly back over to the ring and before you could say anything, Pietro jabbed, “Ah, no worries, now you won’t be the only one I beat today.”

Bucky’s expression was unreadable, but you could practically feel the anger radiating off him. While Pietro turned around, you turned to Bucky.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s a dick and you fight better than practically anyone here. His powers throw everyone off the first time, it’s just a matter of adjusting.” You paused as Bucky remained silent. “But don’t worry, I’ll kick his ass for both of us.” You gave Bucky a small smile and were pleasantly surprised when he returned it back. You had to do this for both of you.

You stepped up into the ring, spreading your feet apart and closing your eyes before raising your hands. Pietro smiled at you and you only smiled back wider, your mind focused on how to take this asshole down.

“I’ll go easy on you,” he sneered with a smirk.

You dug your feet more firmly into the ground. “Scared I’ll beat you even when you’re trying? Don’t be a pussy. Give me your best shot, Piet.”

Pietro’s eyes darkened as you both counted out. 3, 2, 1.

You closed your eyes when 1 hit, a split second to listen to the rush beside you, the shift in the air and his shift in balance. You dropped quickly to the ground and swung your legs out, catching Pietro in full motion and watching him trip and hit the the outskirts of the ring. That was all you needed. You launched yourself on his back before he could turn around, your forearm pressed tightly against his windpipe as he fought to shake you off. Your foot found the back of his knee and he dropped forward, giving you the momentum to flip yourself over and in front of him. You lunged at him and sent him reeling onto his back, placing a knee on his windpipe as you brought his hands above his head. 3,2,1.

You released him as he gazed up at you, wide-eyed and dazed. You extended a hand to help him up and he took it, still looking visibly shaken. Now it was your turn to smirk. You smoothed a strand of his blond hair behind his ear before pressing against him with a whisper: “You didn’t see that coming, did you?” You held up both middle fingers and ducked out of the ring, your heart racing and smile widening at the look of admiration Bucky gave you.

“Wow,” he said with a small chuckle. “Good work.”

You smiled at him and poked the front of his chest teasingly. “Told you I would win for us.”

You turned back to look at Pietro who stood silently fuming, but his blue eyes also looked extra bright. You sighed. “C’mon Blondie, no time for pouting. Just stop acting so cocky all the time, it’s mean and it doesn’t make you a better fighter.”

Pietro ducked out of the ring, nodding solemnly. “I’m sorry, Y/N,” he mumbled. He glanced up at the figure to your left. “You too, Bucky. I was being an asshole.” Bucky nodded and you turned to both of them. “Well gentlemen, I’m starving. Would anyone care to accompany me to lunch?” Pietro’s hand shot up while Bucky raised his tentatively. You chuckled, linking arms with both of them as you walked out the gym, smiling softly to yourself with the knowledge that you had impressed not only yourself today, but two good-looking guys who now hung on your arms.


End file.
